


heat

by montecarlos



Category: GP2 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Puppy Piles, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck,” He curses under his breath as he feels the dizziness blur at his vision as the warmth pours over him, he can feel the slick between his thighs, feels it sink into his thin overalls. He’s in heat. He’s in heat in the middle of a race. </p><p>(or another take on some werewolves)</p>
            </blockquote>





	heat

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is kinda an AU of mine, Jamie's and Amy's werewolf AU - this one is set in the werewolf universe, only the boys are within the racing context. They're all still at the same teams. This story takes place at Barcelona - where this incident actually happen, but I'm sure not because Antonio was on heat!
> 
> Antonio is an omega but all the rest of the pack remain unchanged. His heat is different too - alphas who are mated remain unaffected by their heat and he has found a way to get rid of it without having to force an alpha to have sex with him. A massive thanks for Amy for coming up with the idea, for Jamie, without whom this fic would not exist and to Emma and Nino for endless cheerleading.

  
Antonio doesn’t feel the familiar trickle in between his legs, the familiar warmth until just after lap eleven. He bites down on his lip as he tries to ignore the sensation, puts it down to the adrenaline of cruising around at over 120mph. Pressing his foot down on the accelerator, he feels his car cruise forward - there’s something incredible at driving at this speed, he thinks, nothing but clear track ahead of you, feeling every vibration of the tarmac underneath him. However, he hits the kerb on the next lap and the car shudders underneath him. The warmth seems to intensify, curling up his legs, up over his thighs. It’s a familiar sensation, it’s one that he’s had before. He remembers the last one, remembers feeling like he was being torn apart, felt like every inch of his skin was on fire, like he was going to die unless -    
  
“Antonio?”  Daniele ’s voice pipes up in his ear. “Antonio, everything alright? You lost almost a second on the last lap,”   
  
“I…I’m fine,” Antonio pants out, suddenly aware of the sweat dripping down his forehead, soaking into his balaclava. His hands tighten on the steering wheel of his car, he tries to focus on the road ahead, on the smell of burning rubber, of the brake dust dancing into his nostrils.    
  
“Fuck,” He curses under his breath as he feels the dizziness blur at his vision as the warmth pours over him, he can feel the slick between his thighs, feels it sink into his thin overalls. He’s in heat. He’s in heat in the middle of a race. He wants nothing more than to crawl under a duvet - to have Alex and Pierre look after him, to cuddle up against Alex’s chest, to have the alpha’s soothing deep voice in his ear - but he can’t, he’s still driving his Prema over the smooth plains of the circuit. His car hits another bump as he nails the apex and usually he would smile at that - but he shudders at the sensation as the slick gushes from between his lips, warmth curving up over his lower abdomen.    
  
“Antonio,” Daniele’s voice crackles in his ears once more.    
  
“I’m handling it okay?” Antonio says, hating how weak his voice sounds as he feels the slick hot against the inside of his legs, against the scratchy material of his racesuit. He needs his pack, he needs Alex to let him it’s going to be okay - but Alex is somewhere ahead in his shiny DAMS. Antonio wonders if he can pick up on his distress, if he can scent Antonio’s heat. His Prema clips another kerb and he groans under his breath, the sweat still pouring down the back of his neck.    
  
“How many laps have we done?” He asks Daniele.    
  
“Seventeen,” Daniele says quickly. “Antonio, are you okay? Your data is all over the place,”   
  
“I’m fine, I just-” Antonio begins as he twists the car into the next chicane, blinking away the dizziness, trying to ignore the warmth. 

He has to focus, he has to concentrate - even if he gets to the end of the race, even if he staggers away back to the Prema motorhome and waits for one of the pack to come and get him. He knows that the heat is rolling off him now - he knows that Alex probably will sense his distress, he can feel Pierre’s calmness trying to roll over the thread that is their bond but Antonio pushes it away. He doesn’t want any of his pack hurting themselves when they should be focusing on the tarmac ahead of them. He thinks about the pill - the small round baby blue one that he took this morning, he remembers shoving it into his mouth, remembers chasing it down with a couple of sips of his orange juice. So why is there slick between his thighs, why is he currently in a heat in the middle of a race? He furrows his brow as he tries to think -    
  
“Antonio, we’re on lap nineteen, mate. You’re doing okay?” Daniele’s voice pipes up.    
  
Antonio notices the bright yellow of Sean’s Campos in front of him - he knows that Sean, as a human, will not be able to scent the air around him, will not recognise that Antonio is in heat. His mouth is dry, sweat pouring down his face, fuzziness in the corners of his vision. He stares at the back of the yellow car - willing Sean to listen to him, tugging lightly on the bond they hold before he realises what he’s doing. Sean needs to pay attention to his race, not focus on Antonio. He thinks back to the pill, thinks back to the bottle he picked up. Did he pick up his anxiety medicine instead? Did he take the wrong pill? His foot searches for the accelerator as he prepares to overtake Sean, wanting nothing more than this race to be over - however, Sean anticipates the move as Antonio swings his Prema to the right, only to be clipped by Sean’s Campos.    
  
He feels the curses spill from his lips as the car suddenly snaps out of control, his tyre snaps up and sends him skidding over the tarmac towards the run off area. However, his car continues across the other end of the road, snapping into Pic for a moment as it slams across the gravel and shunts heavily into the tyre barrier. Antonio leans back against his seat, panting with the exertion. His heart is pumping against his chest like a jackhammer - he knows that Alex will hear it, knows that even Stoffel from the pits will sense his distress. The slick is damp against his overalls, he knows it will be all over his race seat.    
  
“Antonio, you okay?” Daniele’s worried voice pipes up.    
  
“I’m okay,” He mutters under his breath. “I’m sorry,” The tears prick up in the corners of his eyes. 

He removes his steering wheel with shaking hands - placing it on the chassis of his wrecked Prema, before he carefully picks himself out out of the cockpit. He feels the slick against his legs and groans under his breath as he steadies himself against the car. He needs Alex, he needs Pierre, he needs Sean, he needs anyone to take this pain away, to place their fingers over his burning skin, to press kisses to his forehead. He thinks about Sean, if he will be angry at him as the warmth bubble over his thighs. On shaky legs, he begins to move away from his beached car, still slightly smoking from the impact, dizziness ghosting over his vision. He spots the familiar sight of Alex’s royal blue DAMS driving around directly behind the safety car, Pierre’s car directly behind them. He sends a thread of comfort to his alphas, can feel them searching at their bonds, searching for the reassurance that he sends them.    
  
The journey back to the pits is a blur for him, the slick still dripping down his skin. He knows the bottom half of his racesuit is soaked, hopes that the crowds cannot smell his heat. His vision is slightly blurred as he walks away, keeping his helmet firmly on his head. He can feel his legs shake, can feel Alex still probing at the bond but presses him away. There’s nothing the alpha can do right now. The slick gushes down his legs and he pants out, feeling the world spin as he finally reaches his team. They’re aware of his situation as he calls it - and they immediately realise the problem. But they’re all betas and none of them can help him right now. He undoes the catch on his helmet, wanting to get some fresh air.   
  
“Antonio,” Jules hand catches him on the shoulder and he shudders at the touch, slick continuing to inch down his thighs. They feel like they’re on fire, every inch of skin feels the same way - his body screams nothing but pack. He has to get back to the motorhome, has to cover himself in his blankets until the pack come for him.    
  
Jules seems to anticipate his answer and nods once. “We’ll see you in briefing,” Antonio feels his gaze slide over to  Guillaume who is still hooked up to Pierre, headphones firmly on with his mouth set in a firm line. “Hey,” Jules draws his attention away from the director. “I’ll deal with him, go and change out of your overalls and wait for your pack,”   
  
“Thanks,” Antonio manages weakly as Jules squeezes his shoulder softly. He manages to stagger away with a heavy heart, panting out, the sweat still pouring down his neck. The slick is still painting his legs, every movement is like knives against his skin. His vision blurs again and he feels light-headed, panting out from between chapped lips. He curses under his breath, closes his eyes, wills for the race to finish already, for Sean to kiss his sweaty skin, for Alex to pull him into his arms.    
  
“Are you okay, little wolf?” An unfamiliar voice appears behind him and suddenly, his nose is filled with the scent of an alpha he does not know, an alpha who is a stranger. There’s warm fingers pressing over his side, over his neck where Alex’s mark gleams, golden against his pale skin. Antonio jolts at the touch, the soothing sensation ghosts over him for a moment, the heat clinging to his skin disappears into nothing. Antonio feels himself sink against the alpha for a moment, groaning as the slick gushes down between his legs.    
  
“Oh, someone’s a hungry little wolf,” The alpha purrs.    
  
“N-no,” Antonio says weakly. “D-don’t, please,” He says, closing his eyes as he tries to push the alpha away. But he knows if this man wanted to take him, he could. His strength is no match for that of an alpha’s. His skin still feels sticky to the touch, his head fuzzy with thoughts. He can hear the cheers from across the paddock, knows that the race has come to an end.    
  
“C’mon, little wolf, don’t be shy. I know nobody has claimed you, there’s no mate mark here,” The alpha purrs, his hand curving over Antonio’s skin. “You know you want it,”   
  
“I-I have a mate,” Antonio chokes out, hating how his body is reacting to this unmated alpha. He can smell his breath on the back of his neck, slick tracing over his thighs and down towards his knees. “I-”   
  
“Don’t lie to me, little wolf. There’s no mark here,” His fingers trace over Antonio’s neck and the omega shudders against him.    
  
“N-no, please,” Antonio says, pleading, reaching out down his bonds to anyone who listens - to Pierre, to Stoffel, to Alex, to Mitch, to anyone who will listen. He doesn’t want this, he doesn’t want this alpha to touch him. But it feels so good, his mind protests but his body melts against the alpha’s touch.    
  
“I could make you feel so good, better than those other alphas I can smell on you, better than that dirty human too-” The alpha hisses against his ear, his hand folding over Antonio’s skin.    
  
“N-no, please, I d-don’t want this-” Antonio shakes his head, feeling the tears in the corners of his eyes.    
  
“What’s happening here?” A familiar voice cuts through his heartbeat, through his pants. “What are you doing?”   
  
“Listen,  _ beta _ ,” The alpha hisses. “Why don’t you clear off and leave us to it? He wants my knot, isn’t it obvious? He’s  _ begging _ for it,”   
  
“Clearly,” Stoffel raises an eyebrow at the alpha, at his packmate quivering in his arms. His yellow overalls are darkened and wet, his skin covered with a sheen of sweat. Stoffel bites his lip; he’s only seen it a few times - but it’s clear. Antonio is in heat. “Clearly, he wants you doesn’t he? I doubt his mate would be happy to see your hands on him, his alpha either,”   
  
“Nice try, beta. But he doesn’t have a mate,” The alpha hisses, baring his fangs.    
  
“His mate isn’t a wolf,” Stoffel says, coldly. “He’s a human but he won’t be happy at you putting your filthy paws on him,”   
  
The alpha laughs. “A human? How pitiful,”    
  
“You forget that he also has not one but two alphas,” Stoffel hisses back, his fangs bared. “Both of whom will be finishing the race right about now,”   
  
“I’m not scared of your empty threats,” The alpha laughs as Stoffel’s eyes flash brighter blue. “You’re just a beta-”    
  
“I’m so much more than that,” Stoffel says, eyes narrowing as he watches the alpha’s hands tighten over Antonio who lets out a whimper. “Let go of him,”   
  
“Why don’t you make me, beta?” The alpha’s head cocks to the side. “Why don’t you-” However, he doesn’t manage to finish his sentence as Stoffel shoves him away from Antonio, his eyes flashing. A snarl rips from his lips as the alpha lets forth a growl, eyes turning red, claws ascending from his fingernails.    
  
“You’ll pay for that, little beta,” The alpha snaps. “I’ll make sure to take good care of your omega for you though,”   
  
“You won’t touch him,” Stoffel snarls back, eyes fixed on the alpha who begins to circle him. He knows that he won’t be able to hold off the alpha for too long, he’s been trained by Alex, but he  _ is  _ still a beta after all. He holds his ground, places himself between Antonio - can still sense the heat coming off the young omega, can see the sweat dripping down his face, his eyes glazed over.    
  
“You won’t stop me,” The alpha says with a smile on his lips as he stalks forward - fangs bared, spittle flying from them. Stoffel prepares himself, eyes narrowed, fangs tearing through his gums but before the wolf can take a hit, another voice cuts through the tension.    
  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Stoffel usually wouldn’t be glad to see Oliver in a situation like this, but for once, he’s glad to see the outgoing alpha. Oliver is still dressed in his bright yellow overalls, carrying his helmet under his arm. He glances at Stoffel, before his eyes fall on Antonio. They widen ever so slightly before they turn on the alpha, flashing red.    
  
“He’s not your property,” The alpha hisses.    
  
“He’s not yours, either,” Oliver growls before he sniffs the air. “And I’d better get your tail out of here, because his alpha  _ is _ coming,”   
  
“You’re lying,” The alpha says, his red eyes narrowed.    
  
“You think I’m joking? His pack know he’s on heat, that’s the clever thing about omegas you see, you should give them more credit. They can summon their pack without even realising,” Oliver says, stalking nearer. “Now clear off-”   
  
“You can’t make me do anything,” The alpha sneers.    
  
“You’re right, but I can make my dear beta friend Stoffel here howl and summon his entire pack and mine. And I don’t think you’d want that, would you?”    
  
The alpha finally backs down, eyes burning with hatred. “This isn’t over,”   
  
“I think you’ll find it is,” Oliver snarls. “Leave,” His eyes flare dark red, and a surge of his power ekes out into the air. The alpha growls once before he turns on his heel, still glaring at Oliver who holds his stare. Antonio lets out a low whine, almost wolf like as he sways on his feet - Stoffel is immediately at his packmate’s side, carefully sliding his cool arms around the shaking omega.    
  
“I’ve got you, you’re safe,” He murmurs against the omega’s ear, his hands moving to push back the soft dark curls from Antonio’s forehead. Antonio rests his head against the beta, whining low into his throat.    
  
“You can’t shift Tonio, it will only make it worse, you have to hang in there, they’re coming,” Stoffel says quietly to the omega who shudders against him.    
  
“C’mon,” Oliver says softly. “We need to get him to the motorhome. Pierre and Alex are on the podium, they’ll come as soon as they can,” He explains, slowly holding onto the other side of Antonio carefully.    
  
Antonio sags against the two wolves as they begin the short walk to the motorhome, he doesn’t speak once - just whines under his breath, his forehead resting against Stoffel’s shoulder. Stoffel is thankful for Oliver - the strong alpha on his other side, cutting through people with a death glare. He feels himself relax as the motorhome finally comes into view, as Oliver carefully opens the door and they navigate a very floppy Antonio through it. The omega doesn’t say a word as they gently lower him onto the floor. It’s still covered in the fluffy duvets and pillows that the pack had slept on last night, all wanting to be close to one another.    
  
Antonio winces and curls up on himself as his sweaty covered skin touches the soft blankets, it still feels like knives against his skin. Stoffel and Oliver do not say a word as they begin shedding their clothes down to their boxer shorts - Oliver stands back as Stoffel moves towards the quivering omega in the middle of the blankets.    
  
“Tonio?” Stoffel says softly. “We need to take your overalls off,”   
  
“But I’m s-still-” Antonio says, his cheeks burning. “I’ll ruin the blankets,”   
  
“Your heat will dissipate quicker if you allow skin to skin contact, this pesky Nomex kinda gets in the way,” Stoffel says with a small smile.   
  
“O-Okay,” Antonio whispers, closing his eyes as another shudder racks his small body.    
  
“Tonio,” Stoffel says, brushing a hand over his cheek. “It’s okay, open your eyes,”   
  
And Antonio does. Stoffel slowly removes the overalls from Antonio’s sweaty skin, taking his time. Antonio worries his lip as the cool air in the motorhome hits his skin, as Stoffel’s cool hands push the scratchy material away. He’s slow and steady on the soaked material, still covered in slick. Antonio bites down on his lip as Stoffel slowly pulls the race suit away from his legs. He tosses it away before he folds himself against the omega, drawing him into his chest. Antonio whines under his breath, his head tucked up underneath Stoffel’s bare chest. Stoffel smiles into the messy, dark hair, his hands tracing small circles on Antonio’s back, trying to sooth the omega still jolting in his arms.    
  
Antonio feels himself sink into contentment as he feels Oliver shift next to him - feels the alpha smirk against his skin as his hand wind over the young omega.    
  
“You’re safe now,” Oliver whispers but Antonio still shudders, riding through his heat.    
  
It works for him, it works for them - mated alphas are immune to the effects of an omega’s heat, being loyal to their mates. Oliver moves closer against the omega’s back, trying to push as much skin as he can against Antonio. Antonio whines low in his throat, the sting lessens but it still feels like something is crawling over his skin, aching deep into his bones. He wants nothing more than to shift into his wolf form but he knows he can’t, knows that it’s not the best option. The tears are still collecting in the corners of his eyes, his teeth biting down on his lip as he tries to fight against the urges, feels every drop of sweat dance over his warm skin. He sobs at the sensation - Oliver is taking some of the pain away, Antonio can feel his cool fingers brush against his skin - he’s soaking up some of the pain. Antonio’s body reacts to the touch of the alpha, it seems to soothe his inner wolf but he still shudders, Stoffel’s arms pulling him closer.    
  
“You’re okay, Tonio, you’re okay,” Stoffel whispers against his ear. “Can you feel that? Can you feel the rest of the pack coming?”   
  
And Antonio can. He can feel Pierre gently probing on the bond, can feel him against his mind, can feel Pierre’s soft voice ghosting over him. Alex is a little more insistent; a little more urgent. Antonio bites back a laugh - it’s so  _ them _ . Pierre is the calmer, quieter foil to Alex’s passionate loud alpha. Alex eludes alpha in every sense of the word - whilst Pierre is quieter, doesn’t make his feelings known as much. He shudders against the blankets, sweat still pouring down his face as finally the door opens and the undeniable scent of Pierre enters the room.    
  
“Tonio,” He whispers quietly and Antonio feels Oliver shift over, whimpering as the alpha’s touch leaves him, the sweat still clinging to his sticky hair. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” Pierre soothes, glancing at his mate. Their hands brush for a moment as Pierre folds himself against the young omega. Antonio shudders against him, a small whimper pushing from his lips as he takes in the scent of his alpha, as his wolf begins to calm at the feeling of Pierre next to him.    
  
“You’re doing so well, I’m so proud of you,” Pierre whispers, brushing back his hair, pressing a light kiss against the soft, sweaty curls.    
  
Antonio doesn’t say anything, he merely whimpers at the words. He feels his eyes slide closed, tries to focus on the scents around him, on Stoffel’s arms wrapped around him, on Pierre’s chest pressing against his back. Pierre siphons some of the pain away - Antonio can hear the small pained grumble push from the alpha’s lips - before he moves closer, whispering words that only Antonio can hear. Antonio can feel himself slowly begin to float, begin to feel numb - his body still twitches against the two other werewolves but it’s beginning to slow ever so slightly. He can sense Alex moving closer and closer, his scent becoming more and more overpowering until the alpha is standing in the doorway. 

  
“Tonio,” He says as way of a greeting, his eyes already shining scarlet. He’s got his trophy tucked under his arm and his dark hair is mussed, as though he’s been playing with it, trying to stop the interview on the podium going on too long. “Sorry, Claire wanted to congratulate me and-”   
  
“Get here,” Stoffel cuts the alpha off. Alex purses his lips as he places the trophy to one side as Stoffel slowly and reluctantly lets go of Antonio. The omega quivers at the loss - before Alex folds into his packmate, his hands ghosting over Antonio, pulling him close.    
  
“You’re okay, you’re going to be fine,” Alex says, his hand moving to brush over Antonio’s hair. Antonio whines into the touch as Alex’s fingers card through his hair, as Alex takes his pain away. He feels the shudder slow down as he presses his nose into Alex, feels the solid, warm heartbeat of his alpha filter into his bones. He can feel his breathing begin to slow down gradually as he sinks into Alex’s touch. Alex always made him feel safe, always made him feel wanted. He rubs his face against Alex’s scratchy race suit, still covered in the alpha’s scent and sweat, feels another shudder knock through him. He knows that his heat is fading ever so slightly, it still hovers like a knife edge.    
  
“Did you take your pill?” Alex asks, lifting Antonio’s chin to meet his eyes. They’re dark with a sheen of dark red, the alpha shining through. “Did you forget?”   
  
“I think I took the wrong pill, I was in a hurry this morning,” Antonio whispers, shifting against Alex’s chest. “It’s too late to take it now,”   
  
“You bet it is,” Alex says with a small smile, the worry still clinging to his features as his hand falls over Antonio’s sticky hair. His heart begins to slow as Alex’s scent washes over him, Pierre still at his back curled up into the warmth. He can feel Ollie somewhere near, his fingers ghosting over Antonio’s ankle, can feel Stoffel’s fingers somewhere on him, the beta spooning his mate. However, there’s someone missing from this pile. Someone who always makes things better for him, someone who is there no matter what. He scents Sean before he sees him - the familiar smell of chocolate, hair gel and motor oil rolls up behind the door. Antonio feels his breath leave his body as Sean stands in the doorway, his dark eyes landing on the small omega. Mitch is behind him, the two slightly breathless.   
  
“Little wolf,” Sean whispers, his voice barely audible.    
  
Antonio feels Pierre slide away from him, whining under his breath at the lack of contact as Sean heads over the bed, eyes never living Antonio’s. Brown meet green. Sean folds into Antonio, glancing at Alex who nods once but still keeps his touch on the omega, Mitch curling up around his mate. Antonio falls into Sean’s warmth, shuddering as the warm arms curve around him. Brown eyes flicker down towards him, look at the skinny human with such love and attention, Antonio thinks he might burst. Sean slowly brushes away the still-sweaty hair.    
  
“I’m sorry,” He whispers. “Stewards wanted a word with me about the incident, I just- I thought I’d lost you,”   
  
“I’m fine,” Antonio murmurs. “I was more worried about you-”   
  
“So selfless, little wolf,” Sean says with a smile, his thumb tracing over Antonio’s forehead. Antonio can feel the last edges of worry fall away with him. The sensation still lingers a little, there’s heat still curling over his thighs but it’s dimmed by the sensation of his pack resting against him, each one of them holding onto a part of his sweaty skin. Antonio feels his head fall against Sean’s chest, against the scratchy yellow Nomex, his lips pressing against the material. He’s missed his human, his anchor to this world.    
  
“Go to sleep, little wolf,” Sean murmurs against Antonio’s hair, pressing light kisses to the omega. “You must be exhausted,”   
  
Antonio doesn’t speak. He merely fists his hands into Sean’s overalls, holds onto his human, feels Sean’s steady and slow heartbeat against his chest. He feels himself pull towards sleep, exhaustion weighing on his eyelids. He knows he should sleep, he knows that he will be safe. Sean’s fingers are scraping over his scalp, slowly, the way he knows that Antonio likes. Antonio feels his eyes slip closed, his breath slowly evening out as his heart beats in unison with Sean’s. He still twitches against the human, his boxer shorts still slightly wet but the worse of the heat is over. Sean smiles, locking eyes with Alex as he presses a light kiss to the dark curls.    
  
“Sleep well, little wolf,”


End file.
